Help:Wiki Policies
(Taken from the Mining Simulator Wiki.) Policies are rules that all users of the Mining Simulator Wiki are expected to follow. Violation of these will result in a warning or possibly a block. Misconduct will not be dismissed because a user was unaware or chose not to read them User Conduct General #All users must abide by FANDOM's Terms of Use and Community Guidelines. #All editors must be at least 13 years of age (or 16 years for users in the EEA, excluding the UK). Claiming to be younger will result in a block that lasts until the user is 13 or 16 years of age. #No unauthorized bot accounts. #Sockpuppetry is not allowed. There should be only one editor per account. #Assume good faith. Behavior #Do not harass, attack, or threaten other users or people. #*''Brigading'' or targeted harassment is prohibited. #Do not spam messages, comments, or discussion threads. #Comments should be relevant to the article they are posted on. #Do not use the wiki to advertise unrelated groups or products. The wiki is not an advertisement space. #Profanity and content that is "NSFW" (Not Safe For Work) are not allowed. #Impersonation is not allowed. Users suspected of impersonation will be blocked indefinitely (with access to their message wall) until their identity is proven. Do not impersonate: #*Other users or players. #*Wikia/FANDOM staff or VSTF. #*Roblox staff. #*Wiki admins/mods (this includes pretending to have additional user rights). #*Developers or other advisors of Mining Simulator. Content General #Content must not be obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, homophobic, racist, show religious intolerance, encourage criminal conduct, or violate any law or right of any third party. #Vandalism (willful or malicious defacement) is unacceptable. #Templates such as notices and infoboxes should not be created or altered without permission from administrators or moderators. #Articles should use standard English. #*If you are fluent in another language and would like to translate pages, please contact an administrator. Page Creation #Articles should generally only cover one subject, which should be one of the following: #*An item, location, mechanic, or feature found in Slaying Simulator #*The developers of Slaying Simulator #*A Roblox event that featured Slaying Simulator #Game ideas and other fan-made content should be posted in the form of a user blog. #Do not make a page for a topic that already exists. #Do not create spam pages (such as "hey guys" or "100th page"). #Personal pages other than profiles and blog posts are not permitted. User Profiles #Profiles, although personal pages, must also follow FANDOM's Terms of Use. #Editing another user's page is prohibited unless reverting vandalism or removing any content that violates policies or terms. #Up to three images may be uploaded for use on a user's profile. Existing images may be used as long as the image was not uploaded by its creator (such as artwork or other personal photos). #Notice templates or other article-exclusive templates should not be used on profiles. Policy Enforcement Policies are enforced by administrators and moderators. If you believe someone is violating wiki policy, please contact staff to manage the situation. Do not harass or threaten users in the name of policy enforcement. Warning In most cases, users with decent edit histories will receive a warning for their first offense. In the case of extreme offenses, a user may be blocked without warning. Blocks Blocks are given when repeated or severe policy violations occur. New accounts that only begin contributing with policy violations will receive harsher blocks than users who have a decent edit history. Block Levels The length of a block is determined by the severity of the violation, past warnings/blocks, and edit history. Degrees of Violation *'Minor: '''Swearing, repeatedly posting in the wrong area, some cases of spamming, etc. *'Major:' Light vandalism, harassment, sockpuppetry, brigading, etc. *'Extreme:' Heavy or repeated vandalism; unauthorized bot use; posting obscene, pornographic, or criminal content; violating Roblox's or FANDOM's Terms of Use; etc. Block Evasion Block evasion is the act of making a new account to get around a block on a previous account. Attempting to evade a block will result in the sockpuppet account being blocked infinitely and the main account receiving an extension to their existing block. Disputing Blocks If you would like to dispute your block, consult an administrator via one of the contact methods listed on their profile. User Rights Any registered user who is not blocked from the wiki is able to edit and contribute. However, additional user rights allow for more permissions and editing tools to designated users. Ranks and Requirements Requesting Additional Rights Requests should follow these steps. Those that do not follow them will likely be dismissed. #Users requesting rights must: #*Have committed no major policy infractions. #*Have the ability to edit pages in a way that complies with our Content Policies and Manual of Style. #*Have a strong edit history. Edit ''quality ''is more important than ''quantity. #The user requesting rights must submit their request to an administrator for approval. #If the initial request is approved, the user may submit a request to the community in Discussions. If general consensus is met, the request will be discussed and managed by administration. Requesting rollback does not require this step. Policy Changes These policies are subject to change at any time. If a significant change is made, the community will be notified. Proposals Proposals to add, change, or remove policies should be posted in Discussions or in a comment on Wiki Improvement. Proposed changes may be implemented if a consensus is reached.